<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompt #22 (90-Prompt Challenge) by GlitterBombLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658175">Prompt #22 (90-Prompt Challenge)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove'>GlitterBombLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts - 90 Challenge [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #22<br/>January 9, 2021<br/>Genre: Fantasy / Character Study</p><p>Prompt Idea: Write about a character who has always had the ability to change how they looked, and so they hid their true appearance behind attractive facades</p><p>Source:self-publishingschool.com</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts - 90 Challenge [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052597</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prompt #22 (90-Prompt Challenge)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After centuries spent in various forms, Augustus Du Bruillard - an Everchangling - was growing bored with his shapeshifting. He transformed into almost everything -- eagles to sharks to clouds to ponds. He knew very few limits. He failed to shift into the moon and stars. But he morphed into a little mountain once. He lasted only a few weeks. It was rather annoying to have mountaineers conquering and stabbing him with their ice axes. </p><p>Now he tended to shift into loveable things. He craved love in all forms for some reason. He changed into a handsome man or beautiful woman, so he could feel embraced and wanted. The attention was intoxicating.</p><p>He found himself shifting into King Charles Cavalier puppies quite a lot these days. He would wag his tail and wobble with a shaky gait. He would be swooped up from the streets immediately and taken home. Families cooed over him, ruffled his floppy ears and hugged him constantly. Sometimes, he became a kitten -- his favorite form was a puffy white snowball with enormous green teardrop eyes. He meowed a tiny squeak or rubbed against a stranger's ankle and he could feel their heart melt in his gaze. He was nuzzled and treated with delicate adoration.</p><p>When he was feeling particularly needful, he transformed into a small robin with a broken wing and waited for a soft-hearted soul to discovered him. He reveled at being found and placed in a small box lined with thick cloths. His heart warmed at the tender care -- nurtured with a gentle hand and fed seeds and fruits. Although worms made him gag.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>